Night by the Kissing Rock
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: My idea of what happened with Alison and Ian at the Kissing Rock.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Night by the Kissing Rock**

**Alison DiLaurentis stand in front of Ian Thomas, the guy who's in a relationship with Melissa Hastings, but is a none-loyal fucker who love to have sex with other girls for fun.**

Right now they are by the so-called Kissing Rock and the sun is about to go down.

Ian holds his video camera and is filming Alison.

"Kiss me, kiss me, you know ya wanna kiss me!" says Alison, being sexy and cute.

Ian gives Alison a sexy kiss.

"Baby." says Ian as he unzip his baggy pants and reveal his hard 10 inch long dick.

"Oh, looks nice." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"Thanks, girl. Suck me off now." says Ian.

Alison goes down on her knees in front of Ian and suck his dick slowly.

She has sucked off guys before so she know how to do it.

"Good, Ali, you sure give sexy blowjobs!" moans Ian, still filming Alison, sucking him off.

Alison smile as she suck Ian off.

"Holy shit, girl. You do that will skill." moans Ian.

"Awww! Thank ya." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"No problem, Alison." says Ian.

Alison suck harder.

"Yes!" moans Ian.

"Dude, your dick taste so manly!" says Alison. "It makes my pussy wet."

"My little blonde slut wanna get fucked...?" says Ian.

"I sure do and don't worry. I'm not a virgin." says Alison.

"Ali, baby, I figured you had quite some fuck-experience." says Ian.

"Sure does. I've been with at least 5 different guys." says Alison.

Alison get down on her back on a black towel and roll up her skirt, revealing her pussy.

"Okay, here we go..." says Ian as he goes on top of Alison, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"My pussy is not too tight...?" moans Alison.

"No, your pussy is just tight enough, my sexy babe!" moans Ian, all horny.

"Thanks! Fuck me!" moans Alison.

Alison is as horny as Ian is.

"Mmmm, I love feeling your dick inside me!" moans Alison.

The video camera is still recording what happens.

"Hi, future Ian. When you jerk off to this, remember how sexy I am." moans Alison as she smile towards the camera.

"Oh my shit, Alison! Melissa's pussy never felt as awesome around my dick as yours do right now!" moans Ian.

"I'm glad I can be like porno for you!" moans Alison.

"You're even better than porno, Ali." moans Ian.

"Yay!" moans Alison in a childish tone.

"Holy fuck, Alison! Your pussy is a little slutty paradise! So damn nice to fuck it..." moans Ian, fucking harder.

Alison love it.

"Mmmm, bang me!" moans Alison.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Ian.

The sun goes down.

"Sexy!" moans a happy and horny Alison.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Ian.

Never has Ian been as horny during sex with Melissa as he is with Alison right now.

Ian gives Alison a kiss.

"Mmmm, fuck my pussy!" moans Alison.

"You're damn erotic!" moans Ian.

"Of course!" moans Alison.

"Holy shit...fuck!" moans Ian.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

"You sure are a great fuck!" moans Ian in a deep manly tone.

"Thanks, man! You've an amazing dick!" moans Alison in her best sexual slut-voice.

"Okay!" moans Ian.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans a very horny Alison.

"Yeah, sweetie!" moans Ian.

"I hope ya aren't gonna post this video all over the internet. Me don't wanna end up on porn-websites such as Teeny Boppers or Cutie Fucks and such." moans Alison with a sexy smile.

"Relax, Ali. This video is for you and me only. No one else will ever see it, trust me." moans Ian.

"I have full faith in you and your big dick." moans Alison.

"And I truly feel the same about you and your very wet pussy." moans Ian.

"Thanks!" moans Alison in a sexy tone.

"No problem, sexy babe!" moans Ian.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Alison.

"Holy fuck!" moans Ian, all horny and manly.

"Shit...sexy...do me!" moans Alison.

"You're a much better fuck than Melissa! Not in a thousand years could she ever be as slutty and fuckable as you, my sweet little porno-baby!" moans Ian.

"It's so fucking awesome that you get pleasure with me, Ian!" moans a happy and horny Alison with a sexy smile.

"Just believe me, you're ten times better than Melissa is!" moans Ian.

"Awww! Thanks so fucking much!" moans Alison.

"Babe, it's an honor to be able to penetrate your pussy, especially without a stupid condom!" moans Ian. "I hate condoms!"

"I hate condoms too!" moans Alison.

"Great." says Ian.

"Yeah, sexy and fun." says Alison.

"That's true!" moans Ian, fucking faster.

"Yay! Fuck like in a porno-movie!" moans Alison, very horny and happy.

"No need to beg twice, my sexy cutie bitch!" moans Ian, being happy and horny too, just like Alison.

"Mmmm...yes, me is a sexy bitch!" moans Alison. "I love to be fucked..."

"And I love to fuck sexy girls." moans Ian. "Girls such as you, Alison!"

"Very awesome!" moans Alison.

"Exactly! You're an awesome girl to fuck!" moans Ian.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

"Damn! You've natural fuck-talent..." moans Ian.

"Yeah, of course!" moans Alison. "I'm a true slut..."

"You sure are!" moans Ian.

"I love this!" moans Alison.

"Me too!" moans Ian.

"Mmmm! So sexy!" moans Alison.

55 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Ian as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Yay! Cum in me! Awesome!" moans a very happy Alison as she get a big amazing orgasm.

"I hope you're on the pill, Ali." says Ian as he pull out his dick from Alison's pussy.

"Have been for over a year." says Alison.

"Good." says Ian.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Thanks for a good time." says Ian.

"No problem. It was awesome." says Alison.

Alison get up and drop her skirt to cover her pussy again.

Ian put his dick back into his pants.

"Any words at end of the video?" says Ian as he gra the camera and film Alison's face.

"Sure. Ian, thanks for a wonderful fuck and for the cum ya left in my pussy. It was a lot of fun and very sexy." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"My pleasure, Alison." says Ian as she he switch off his camera.

Alison and Ian walk away from the Kissing Rock.

"We should do this again sometime." says Alison.

"Yes, that'd be great." says Ian.

"Sexy." says Alison with a very cute smile.

"Indeed, my slut." says Ian.

"Yeah, I'm a slut." says a happy Alison.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
